Red
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Estonia thinks back on his relationship with Him, how everything was amazing for one second then not-so-amazing the next. The laughter, the fighting, the tears and all. How they remind Estonia of what could've been but wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

Red.

DenEst, mentions of others.

T

Warnings: bittersweet, and me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The title came from a Taylor Swift song. Actually all of my titles are after a song or something.

_Italics are for the past_

Normal text is for the present.

A/N: This one is supposed to be a little less coherent then the others that are being written. It was done on purpose because when you are tired like Eduard is supposed to be in this, your thoughts aren't always the very coherent.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Estonia blushed as Denmark kissed him on the cheek before going to take a shower. Turning down the invitation to join him, Estonia began to finish working on that presentation he had to present today. Though, his computer wouldn't let him. It kept popping up with spam and finally deciding that he would finish the presentation in the meeting while the others were fighting, Estonia got to thinking. It wasn't his fault, in fact it had to be the fault of the little chiming coming from the Cuckoo clock. It wasn't a special type of chiming but it was what the chiming reminded him of.

"_Do you think we can feel love?" He asked, blinking softly as the snow fell onto his skin. It was cold but he'd been there long enough to barely care anymore. _

"_. . . How the hell should I know." Spoken caustically, though if Eduard listened close enough he'd realised that the acid was directed towards him but the question. _

"_I don't know. . . it was rhetorical." He lied. _

He should've let it all go, let him go but he couldn't. The thoughts they were too strong, and the memories were too important to him. They were the most powerful memories that he held in him mind. Which is why whenever he closed his eyes, he would catch those glimpse of the past.

_It was later that night that Eduard said the words he'd never thought he'd ever say. The words they came out of his mouth like the words to that song that he loved. _

_The words whispered when he thought no one could hear, "I love you." _

"_I know you do." Answered unexpectedly. _

Estonia laughed lightly at that one memory. It was the first time he had ever said those words to anyone. And if Eduard was being truthful it was that one relationship that taught him how to express his feelings, how to speak up during a relationship and it was that one person who helped shaped him enough to be able to be who he was now. Estonia would never let anyone walk over him now without a fight; it was now second nature to be a know-it-all and he wouldn't want to change that.

"_You need to speak up."_

_Eduard scoffed, "I'm fine." _

"_. . . Fine, don't take my advice." And with that walking away without listening to Eduard's stutters. _

_Why did Eduard feel that way? It had to be something that the other was doing. It had to be. Or, honestly Eduard could just be stupid enough to fall in love with someone like that. _

"Hey, Eduard, whatcha thinking about?" Denmark asked as he walked out of the bathroom, towel hung low around his hips.

"Nothing. Just. . . nothing." Estonia answered, because it was so long ago that it had to be nothing.

Even if that was one of the most powerful loves he ever felt in his life.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_A/N: There will be more coming. Just give me a little bit longer to finish them... *rushes off* _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Speak Now

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

_Italics is the past _

normal time and speaking.

_**Thoughts. **_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Estonia stared hard at the message in front of him.

It couldn't be true.

It was impossible.

_**He was getting married!**_

Impossible.

Had to be a joke.

But it wasn't.

Estonia knew it in the back of his mind, this was true. He was going to get married and Estonia would be nothing but a distant memory. There wasn't anything he could do.

Nor did he want to.

Their ancient relationship had already ended.

Both were happy now; Estonia had Denmark and now his ex would be getting married. .

What more could he ask for?

_Innocent kisses in the dark, right before the day that Eduard was being forced to go. There was nothing either could do as Russia was in need of Eduard's smarts for some kind of problem. Neither of them cared enough to pay attention. _

"_Don't get in trouble." Eduard said. _

"_I won't" _

_It was a lie but Eduard would take it. _

"_And be safe." Eduard said, this time in a tone that held no argument. _

"_I'll... try." _

_Again, Eduard took it even though it held no promise. Eduard would learn to take these as time went on because there was no way the other would straight on promise anything. _

"Hey babe?" Denmark questioned from behind him.

Estonia turned and smiled, "Yes, Taani?" He asked in his sweet tone.

Denmark smirked a dirty smiled, "Don't use the bedroom tone unless you wanna end up there." He said before going on, "I was just talking to Norge and Ice and they asked if we were going to the Engagement party?"

"Oh. . . yeah. Of course." Estonia said before getting up and wrapping his arms around Denmark's waist. So much to deal with, in so little time.

"_Hey," Eduard was stopped at the top of the stairs, hands wrapping around his upper arms._

"_Yeah?" Eduard said, eyes blinking owlishly. _

_A kiss again, this time more forcefully, "Don't be gone long." _

"I won't." Denmark said, grabbing his coat, "I'm just going to a corner store."

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**A/N: I'm not even sure if people are reading this but, oh well!**_

_**My imagination is so weird. I need help. I shouldn't even be typing this, I'm injured!**_


	3. Chapter 3

State of Grace

Rating: T

Don't Own

_Past is in italics_

Present is normal

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Estonia yawned, blinking sleep away from his eyes as he woke up for the day. There was only a few more days before the Wedding of those two, and Estonia would have to admit that he could no longer have him.

Of course, Estonia is in a relationship with Denmark but that doesn't stop anything. Feelings aren't things you can push to the side when a relationship ends. Especially one as lovely as their old one.

_Eduard laid in bed, slender fingers playing with the wispy strands of hair. They are up for no other reason then this is the most peaceful time of the day, when no one else bothered to stay up past the high moon. Of course, Eduard loves this time of the day – is it really day though? Shouldn't this be considered nighttime? It doesn't matter, all that matters is the conversation they are having right now._

"_What would you name your daughter?" Eduard asked, blue-green eyes looking sweetly at the other who laid on his lap. _

"_I'd name her something pretty awesome . . . what about you?" _

"_I'd name her after someone special. . . because I'd want her to have an important name." Eduard made a face, "I'd do something similar if I had a son. I'd name him after someone important."_

"_Well. . . who's important to you?" _

_Eduard looked down at those most beautiful eyes, "You." _

"**Who's important to you?" **Estonia remembered those words, they echoed ever so loudly through his brain every day, every night, every moment. Now that everything had changed, now that his lover had changed, it was a question he had asked himself daily. Looking over on the bed, Estonia watched as Denmark slept. His face peaceful.

"Are you important?" He questioned.

"Of course I am. I'm the king of Northern Europe." Denmark muttered before moving over on his other side. "And you are my important treasure." Pulling the blanket up over his head, Denmark added, "Come back to bed."

"I can't. I've got to get breakfast cooking."

Denmark snorted, "Wow. . . you, cooking! Mark it on the calendar." He said sarcastically.

"I can cook."

"Yeah, I know, you just don't -"

"_Rather live in that computer world of yours." _

_Hands reaching out for the pans, pausing as he was insulted. "I do not." His hands continued on before Eduard rolled his eyes, "I just like numbers and the up and coming computer world is full of them." _

"_Where's the human contact?" _

"_I have you don't I?" Eduard said, smiling at the other._

_A smirk. "Well yeah, but that honestly can't be enough. You need more than just the awesome me unfortunately." _

_Eduard rolled his eyes at him. "I don't know how I stand you." _

"_Easy-" _

"I'm probably the best thing that ever walked into your life. Right hun?" Denmark said, moving onto his forearms. "I am, aren't I?"

Estonia smiled, "Of course."

**_\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

A/N: Does this chapter suck? I think it does but unfortunately it's the best I could get out. I'm pretty sure next chapter is going to be last.


End file.
